The Human BioMolecular Atlas Program (HuBMAP) will redefine our understanding of the human body by recovering multi-scale tissue organization -- anatomical, histological, and molecular, at unprecedented resolution, through computational integration of diverse experimental measurements. Our main focus in Year 2 would be gearing up for the initial HuBMAP data release expected by the end of 2020. As part of this we propose to develop and implement several computational tools and pipelines to support the various types of data that are expected to be collected including sequencing and imaging data. We would determine and develop analysis tools for the different levels of abstractions required for each data type and for the integration of several different data types. We would continue to lead several HuBMAP working groups and to interface with other international efforts to make sure that work is not duplicated while also ensuring that all tools required for HuBMAP are in available.